Love Unclear
by hl36
Summary: *NOTE:This is my first Story so sorry if it's bad* Renesmee cullen hated the volturi since she was 7 years old for "killing" One of her best friends Nahuel. 7 years later she falls in love with the beautiful but dangerous vampire Alec Volturi.Will he love her back? Who really did kill Nahuel? Wll her parents approve!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories

Renesmee P.O.V

_Flashback _

"Mom why are the volturi coming?" I asked She smiled "They think you're harm to them" "but….. How?" "I don't know" She sighed and kissed my forehead "Ever thing is going to be fine "she whispered. "Alice came in the room "Bella there coming" Alice said. She nodded "Renesmee go to the woods near Jake's house" "But mom-""**Now**" she screamed! "Ok" I whispered in a blink of an eye I was gone running towards a unfamiliar path leading to the woods. I stayed there all night remembering what uncle jasper said to me the night before "Stay in the woods for two days don't come back till its morning "I could barely sleep the thought of my parents dying from the volturi it was too depressing. I sobbed for hours till I heard a growl come behind me next thing I knew I was near a stream of water and saw him. Alec volturi the beautiful and dangerous Vampire.

He was about 5'8" with red ruby eyes his skin was pale like a piece of paper! Full soft irresistible lips… Dark brown hair that was all emo like and was Skinny. The rest of him I didn't really noticed. He smirked at me.

"Miss Cullen I didn't expect you to be here" I had mixed emotions about this beautiful vampire. I feared my life but yet when I looked into his eyes I saw a place of peace and quietness. "Your Alec the man who can make you lose your senses" That was the only thing that I could think of to be appropriate to respond to him. He smiled "I'm glad you've heard of me… I bet they tell you Rensemee of all the scary thing I have done to humans and vampires" He walked slowly towards me. He gave me shivers saying my name. I nodded he bent down "Are you scared Miss Cullen? I can kill you in any second but with horrible pain" I shook my head "You could have killed me hours ago but you didn't and anyways Aro **WILL** kill you if you kill me" "Such a clever girl… Just like your mother Isabella"

He took of one of his cold fingers tracing her cheek bone "And yet you have most if your father's physical appearances …Interesting" He muttered. Her heart started pounding fast and faster she knew that he could hear her heart pounding even from a mile away! "Aww poor Cullen you're clueless and weak you should be thankful that Jane didn't find you! She would have tortured you to a point of you almost dying" He whispered softly in her ear. "I am but I need to ask you a few question" He grinned evilly "Proceed" "ok first aren't you supposed to be with the rest of your coven? And second why did you attacked me earlier and placed me here?" he stood there quietly next to her Till her came up with both of her answers "Your mother had used her protective shield towards me and my sister _Jane_ I gave up and went to find a quick snack, And I didn't attack you I _saved _you from a wolf" She sat there studded "I don't believe you Volturi" he smirked and pointed towards a big black wolf lying on the ground lifeless she gasped " You were going to be a meal I would have shared with the wolf if wasn't in such a hurry" he teased. "Ha ha funny but to be honest I would have saved you too" I blurted out. He looked at me and nodded "But Miss Cullen your parents won't approve since are a Daddy's girl" "No I'm not I am totally a rebel "He raised an eye brow "Well Miss Cullen it was nice talking to you but now you must be off running to get back home" He said bluntly "but-"In that moment he was gone! Renesemee ran trying to find a way back home when she finally did she saw every children's nightmare One of her best friends dead she ran towards the body crying out his name "Nahuel Nahuel You didn't have to!" Alice appears "I'm so sorry Renesemee we all didn't know this was going to happen" Renesemee cries turned into sobs "Who did this to him?" "The Volturi I don't know which one but it was the volturi" "**I hate them** "she screamed. Alice hugged her trying to calm her down

_End of flashback _

7 years later….

Renesemme Looks like she is 17 but she was actually 14

Since Nahuel died she hasn't really been the same….

SHE HATES THE VOLTURI!  
Back to the story...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: wishing

Renesemee P.O.V

**NOTE: This was Renesmee's emotion when she finds out something in chapter 3!**

I love my Family very much but they can be a pain in my ass! My dad 24/7 reads my mind! My mom and Alice plan my wedding for Jacob.

Alice always warns me about something that she should tell me in private but she tells me in front of my family like for example two days ago I was about to go to school and every one came to say "Bye" But Alice Blurted out " Honey Your getting your period today" SHE'S Driving me insane!

And Jasper controls my feelings MY feelings not his!

Emmett is really awesome and playful and all that shit! But sometimes he can cross the line when he teases you or does a inappropriate joke!

AND THE MOST ANNOYING is Rosalie, Rosalie always complains about how everyone is annoying! And she also gives makeup tips for all the girls and gives the guys Fashion tips! Which Jasper doesn't need because Alice does it for him!

The only people in this family that don't drive me insane are my grandparents! I can talk about my feeling and school to Esme more than I can with my mom! And she totally understands and try's to help me with my problems! While Carlisle teaches me better than my teachers at school and also understand me really well.

Sometimes I wish I could have space from my family and have time for myself! In private * cough dad cough*

And to make matters worse me and Jacob are getting married in two months. I love Jacob but in a sister like relationship while he probably is obsessed with me!

~I just wish I could go somewhere without my family to learn who I really am~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Birthday secretes

Bella P.O.V.

"She has a right to know everything" Jacob said

"Calm down Jacob we will tell her later" I said

"What, like in 50 years? You need to tell her now"

"Well it helps that we told her that she was imprinted on Jacob" Alice offered

"Just by a little bit"

"Each time I see her I just want to tell her, if you don't tell her then I will"

"Jacob it's harder then you think…. What should we be like happy birthday Renesmee oh and also you're getting married to Jacob whether you like it or not in two month"

"She loves me, I can feel it" Jacob screamed

"I just don't know Jacob; maybe we should postpone the wedding after we tell her…. She might not be happy that we have been keeping this secrete from her!" I said calmly

"No Bella I have planned this day since we found out that Renesmee was imprinted"

I let out a sigh "Jacob, Alice let's talk about this later what if Renesmee heard us…."

They both nodded in agreement. I thanked Jacob for coming by and showed him towards the door

Were all going to hell if Renesmee doesn't say yes!

Renesmee P.O.V.

Since the day I was born my life was planned.

Alice and Rosalie will buy my clothes and help me with fashion tips, Esme and Carlisle would teach me school subjects and Emmett and jasper would keep me entertained when my parents were gone.

I did expect they all would keep secrets from me, but the ones that really don't matter!

It was a rainy 2am Friday morning. I loved when it rained like my father! To make matters more special it was my birthday! I was turning the big "one, five" (11) I was too excited to fall asleep and decided to go downstairs to get a glass of water. I tiptoed toward the stairs trying not to make the slightest noise.

I could hear Jacob, Alice, and my mom arguing about something.

My family really hasn't fought over big things since the Volturi came and whenever they fought like this it interested me _very _much!

"Jacob it's harder then you think…. What should we be like happy birthday Renesmee oh and also you're getting married to Jacob whether you like it or not in two month"

I was shocked out of my fucking mind! I am marring Jacob in two months and they didn't tell me! I don't want a forced marriage especially with Jacob! Anger started building up in my body

Don't get me wrong I love him like family member way but….. To think about it he has been probably waiting from me to become his wife and fuck him good since I was a baby.

I wasn't ready for marriage Heck I wasn't even really ready for a romantic relationship with Jacob!

My head was spinning with questions that I knew no one in my family would** ever** answer…. Then it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks

_The volturi, _they would answer ALL of my questions even if it took like- A Billion Years!

No I can't I mean hello?

First of all they killed my Bff and Second I just can't go to Italy find a fucking Volturi member and say "Hey I'm Renesmee Cullen, Yeah I'm the one that you tried to kill 7 years ago….. SO I was wondering like in the castle do you have a spare room, Nah it's just one of those teenage thing's….. You know being rebellious?! Oh you don't know ….ok…. Can I see Aro?"

Well I mean some vamps would understand…. _I think_

Wait I got it! I'll just stay in Italy for a few weeks then go to Canada but while I'm still in Italy I'll try my best to find some answers without the volturi!

I tiptoed to my room and slowly closed the door I need to pack

I got out two old purple suitcases as started shoving every clothes that I liked.

In the end I Had enough clothes to last a whole month plus my phone and computer and some other stuff.

After packing I went downstairs gobbled up some leftover pasta and headed to the garage. I picked put a beautiful black Ferrari car

Italy here I come!


End file.
